Capture
by BlueBleedingHeart
Summary: Freelance photographer Natsume Hyuuga doesn't think anyone's cut out to be his girlfriend. What happens when he is thrown by the editor-in-chief of the magazine he's working for to the country-side? Who will he meet? rated T for language :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

Chapter 1: Hyuuga

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this week's episode of Tokyo Star. Our special guest for today is a smexy young photographer who's capable of not only capturing beautiful scenes but the hearts of many young women, and possibly, uhm, men. Let's give it up for Natsume Hyuuga!"

the crowd applauded and the girls went wild.

"Thank you, Koko." Natsume waved at the crowd and proceeded to take a seat on one of the chairs on the set.

"Say, the last time we've seen each other was during high school. How've you been lately?" Koko said, trying to see if the Natsume he knew back the was the same. Last time he checked, this guy was cold.

"I've been doing well. The food backstage was amazing. Have you tried the cream puffs?"

"No. I'm actually starved right now. I woke up late. Excuse me, can you bring in some cream puffs?"

An assistant went out with a platter full of cream puffs. So Koko ate as he interviewed Natsume.

"These are delicious. I'll want another platter after the show, please." He said with a mouthful of food. "Let's start with the most asked question about you. I think a lot of young women in here want to know."

"What is it?"

"Duyuhafagufend?"

"Pardon? I didn't quite get that."

Koko held up his hand and swallowed the food in his mouth. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, not at the moment."

The crowd gasped before his crazy fan girls started squealing.

"Tell us about you past girlfriends, then."

"to tell you the truth, i haven't had any girlfriends."

This time, the crowd went silent. A petite brunette girl raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes, young lady, what would you like to ask?"

"I'm Yuko. Uhm... My friends and I were just wondering.. Uhm.. Are you.. Uh.. Gay?"

"Haha. Sorry to disappoint you, Yuko, but no."

The girls started squealing again.

"Damn. There goes my only chance." Koko said jokingly. "Why, then, haven't you had any girlfriend yet?"

"I've seen many inspiring scenes as a photographer but never have I seen a girl who was able to get my attention."

"So, what are you looking for in a girl?"

"I want the girl to be beautiful inside and out, with or without make-up."

"Oh. Who here thinks she can woo Natsume?"

...

In the end, no one was able to impress him. Huhu too bad for them.

...

"This ends our show for today. Thank you for your time, Natsume. Tune in next week for an interview with the beautiful, er, handsome Luhan!"

...

Backstage, Natsume cursed. Damn that stupid Narumi. Stupid editor-in-chief. I hate acting nice."

* * *

Tami-chan: hihi :) too long a break, i know. Oh well.. :D

Natsume: you! it's your fault not Narumi's! *throws SLR* *misses* how did i miss?

Tami-chan: muehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter Two: Sakura**

"Hello? Natsume-kun?"

"What is it, Narumi?"

"I need you to do a special for this month's edition~~"

"Hn."

"Great! We'll discuss the details tomorrow! By the way, great job on the interview. I might buy you those camera lens that you wanted."

"Bye."

"Bye, Natsume-kuuuuun~~"

...

"Natsume, you're late." A middle-aged man scolded. "When are you going to learn? If it wasn't for Narumi, I would have fired you long ago."

"Oh, come on now, Jinno, he's tired from last night's interview." Narumi came in the meeting room with a big grin on his face. The were around five people in the room. Writers and other high-ranking staff people. Jinno was something like second Narumi.

"Good morning everyone! This month's edition of Alice will be about the life of one of the greatest doctors of his time, Subaru Imai."

"What's so great about him?" Natsume said, obviously uninformed of this guy. The other people in the room gasped.

"He treated a disease that was spreading in a small city up north. People were already fleeing and there weren't any doctors anymore. It's either they were sick or they fled. Imai-san treated most of those afflicted by the disease single-handedly."

"Thank you for the information, Yuu."

...

"The committee has decided to assign this project to Natsume Hyuuga and our new writer, Mikan Sakura. Mikan-chan, please stand up to introduce yourself."

A petite brunette stood up and bowed her head shyly. "I'm Sakura Mikan, nice to meet all of you."

Natsume rolled his eyes. How can he work with this type of person? Acting all cute and shy. It just got to his nerves.

"You guys will be leaving Tokyo tomorrow, off to Imai-san's home town. We've arranged for you to stay in his house for the week."

_Great, one whole week with a boring childish girl_.

...

After the meeting, Mikan quietly approached Natsume. She beamed and bowed to him.

_What does this girl want with me? Huh. Probably already fallen in love with me._

"Uhm, Hyuuga-san, let's do good together!" She smiled and Natsume rolled his eyes yet again.

"I don't care. If you think I'll like you in any way, you're wrong. So don't get you're hopes up. Understand, little girl?"

Mikan turned red with anger. How could this person she just met tell her to give up on him. Heck, why would she even like him in the first place? He's an arrogant, self-absorbed jerk whose only goal in life is to make money.

She didn't say any of that though.

"Maybe YOU'RE the one who shouldn't get your hopes up." She smirked then turned to leave.

This wasn't the girl from the meeting room. What the

* * *

Tami-chan: woohoo chapter twoooo :3

ohhh and by the way Vermilion Steps, yes, I was pertaining to EXO LuHan :) that flower boy hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 3:

Natsume was pissed off, as usual.

1. The ride going to Subaru Imai's house was hell. That annoying brunette girl he had to work with was becoming a pain in the ass.

Since he was going to work with her, he decided to try making up and starting over. Come on, he's Natsume Hyuuga, you should be honored if he tries to do this for you.

"Sakura, uh, about last time.. I'm-"

Mikan cut him off. "I'm sorry, I don't want to 'get my hopes up' by being friends with you. S, no thanks."

"You think I was about to apologize?"

"Then what were you about to say? That you're madly in love with me? I told you not to get your hopes up, didn't I?"

Natsume was again dumb-founded. This girl. She's so witty. His annoyance can't even be described with words. He wanted to say something. Something to let her know who's the boss. Alas, he couldn't think of anything. He just put on his earphones and drifted from the situation.

2. When they got there, they got down on soil, not cement. So, Natsume's brand-new shoes got muddy. Who wouldn't be pissed at that? Plus...

The air was humid and it was apparent that it just rained. Natsume stepped out of the car, unaware of the muddy puddle he was about to step into.

"Thanks for the ride, Bob!" (Hahahaha Bob, i just love that name) Mikan said as she waved, not noticing that Natsume wasn't out of the car yet. So. She ended up pushing him UNINTENTIONALLY.

Poor Natsume didn't just step on the puddle, he kneeled on it.

"Oh my-. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you"

"Shut up, stupid girl." He clenched his jaw and went to get a cab.

3. Leaving Mikan was a mistake.

"Aren't you going to help your girlfriend with her bags?" The old driver asked.

"I don't know her."

"Hm.. Ok, fine then. Where to, sir?"

"To Subaru Imai"

"And where is that, sir?"

Natsume, in his fit of rage, just hopped in a cab without knowing where to go. He was about to go ask Mikan but right at that moment, he saw her get in a cab herself and the cab sped off.

"Follow that car."

...

"I'm afraid we've lost them, sir..."

4. After 5 hours, he finally found Subaru imai's house, which was actually a walking distance from where they were dropped off.

This house was huge and modern, unlike the houses that surrounded it. At least something good comes out of this ridiculous project. He'd be living in a mansion.

He rang the doorbell but no one answered. Again and again he pressed the small button and again and again he was ignored. Finally, his patience ran out so he kicked the door open. To his surprise two small kids armed with baseball clubs in suits of kitchenware were in their fighting stance a few feet from the door.

After a few seconds of astonishment from both parties, the kids started hitting Natsume.

"What the-? What are you doing? Stop hitting me!"

"Onii-chan! Onee-san! I called the police!" A little girl screamed as she ran to the front door.

...

"I told you, I wasn't going to kidnap them. I was supposed to go to Subaru Imai's house to do my job, okay?"

The door suddenly opened to reveal a tall man with dark raven hair beside a familiar brunette, Mikan.

They talked with the officer and he let them talk to Natsume.

"What the hell were you thinking, moron?"

"You didn't exactly tell me where to go. Why did Narumi trust you with the information anyway? You're just a wannabe writer."

"Excuse me, I wasn't the one who left you all of a sudden!"

"Ahem" Subaru interrupted their argument. "Nice to meet you, I'm Subaru. The police said you're free to go since it was a misunderstanding."

...

"There's only one spare room. Who's going to sleep on the couch?"

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other, orchestrating a telepathic combat.

"... How about we flip a coin?"

The coin, in it's silver glow, flips once, twice, thrice, fries(four times) and Subaru catches it.

"Yay! Sleep well on the couch Natsume!" Mikan ran to the room with all her bags and locked the door.

Score:  
Natsume 0  
Mikan 2

* * *

Tami-chan: late update.. So sorry :(( hell week's over though :)) hihi reviews are highly appreciated. And and an. Btw, I'm an exo fan, but not the crazy type :)) there will be "appearances" hihi and anti-exo people, don't stop reading :( ohh and I TRIED making the chapter longer


End file.
